Hoyt Vincent De'Braux
Overview Appearance Standing at 6'6, he is taller than average. Fearful of being out-of-proportion, he keeps himself muscular and well fit. However, he is not what would be called a "larger" man. He has wavy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, traits of his Father's bloodline. Growing up in a noble house, he holds his appearance to strict standards. Even on a normal day, he will be seen with a nice vest or a coat. When out exploring or journeying he will wear a cloak and leather boots to shield himself from the elements. With a deep Antonellan lineage, he sometimes grooms his facial hair in the typical mustache and goatee. However, for most occasions he keeps himself clean shaven. Background Born in the shadow of the Bastion range in east Alenthyl, he is the result of the joining of two minor noble houses, The De'Braux's and the Whitehallows. His father Remmi De'Braux, was a under-warden of his local area in Wood's Hall. The Verdant pass sits just south of his hometown, which in combination with the thick wood and rolling hills in the area was a haven for illicit trafficing and poaching. Most of his father's time was spent partoling the local area with a small unit of Rangers from the regional militia. His studies as a young child made him an avid reader. He loves to sit down and comb though a good story to pass the time. His mother made him read the famous literature, however his favorite stories include those of adventure and exploration. He found that while reading them, he is able to experience what a life of adventure holds beyond his little wooded estate. As he grew older, his mother had him study law, mechanics, and naturalism. He is well versed in many factual issues, and has a good sense of societal workings and history. At a young age, he learned how to play the piano. A De'Braux tradition, he became quite talented as he grew. At the age of 17 he already had 10 years of experience, and started to branch his musical studies into further instruments. He plays the violin and lute well, and is always interested in branching out and learning new techniques and instruments. As a first job, he worked at his Aunt's estate, working as a sudo-steward. Many of his mannerisms were engraved into him during his training and experience at the estate. As he grew older his father would regularly take him out on his patrols. As a young adult, he commanded a small band of Rangers under his father. Known Associates Friends Stanford Whitehallow (Cousin) Galya Mieli Mel'Rek Ed Baker Acquaintances Khatun Mieli Roisin Enemies None that are known. Personality Text Likes * Reading * Nature * Complex problems * Hunting * Adventuring * Music Dislikes * Very Large Groups * Hard Liquor * Overly bland food (He's a picky eater). Quirks * When stressed gains a heavy Antonellan accent. * Likes the taste of frog legs. * Likes investigating things and becomes very excited/intrigued easily. Other Theme Music Not Known as of Yet Face Claim Not Known as of Yet Item Claims Not Known as of Yet OOC Notes Sometimes, if you catch him on a good day, He'll have one fantastic mustache! Category:Characters